


Cyprian

by lovelorn78



Category: Black Mirror, San junipero - Fandom, Yorkie/kelly - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: When San Junipero is caught under fire Kelly and Yorkie must defend not just their afterworld but their Happily Ever After!





	1. Chapter 1

￼￼￼

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For kelly the previous night had been a historic one in which she and Yorkie had spent the evening drinking and dancing as if there were no tommorow.

When in reality this would be one of many tommorow's to come .That mere thought alone brought a smile to Kelly's lips. In that moment Kellys mental meanderings were interrupted by the most bewilderingly beautiful site kelly had ever beheld.

As they lay in their bed Kelly watched Yorkie as she outstretched her had reaching up to meet the rays of Sunlight streaming in from Kellys open window .

Kelly watched as Yorkie grinned in child like glee at being able to feel the warmth between her fingers as her hand swayed in the air following the flow of the ocean breeze.

In that moment a tear streamed down Kelly's face as she realized what Yorkie meant to her.

Yorkie wasn't the continuation of Kelly's life but a new beginning in which everyday Kelly experienced her afterlife in San Junipero as if it were her first.

Through Yorkies eye's Kelly saw San junipero anew and with it her heart felt a little bit lighter even though filled to overflowing with love for this woman who had managed to inconviently sneak in to her heart.

Yet, as quickly as the pleasantries of these thoughts came just as quickly they dissipated in their wake an uneasiness began to take root within Kelly. Ever the realist Kelly held the quite fear that Yorkie would eventually outgrow their love.

Kelly firmly believed once Yorkie fully evolved fostered by the freedom afforded to her Via San Junipero she would choose to leave Kelly in lieu of exploring the vast avenues of her afterlife .

Kelly reached across the bed and pulled Yorkie to her In an attempt to clear he mind of those thoughts .

Yorkie who by now had turned to her side facing away from Kelly was pleasantly startled by the warm hands of the woman she loved making their way along her waist ,to her stomach ,until finally pulling her close and holding her in the tightest of embrace.

Though curious about this spontaneous show of affection ,Yorkie was not about to question it.  
At this point she needed this moment as an affirmation ,an affirmation that what she & Kelly shared was more than just the infatuation phase of a burgeoning relationship.

As of late Yorkie had found herself quietly building the emotional fortitude to withstand the idea of the day that she was assured would eventually come.

Yorkie held within her the certainty that it would just be a simple matter of time until Kelly tired of the conventionalist monotony of their afterlife and would seek her freedom.

As both women lay there side by side revelling in each others warmth their fears were kept at bay but there was no denying a storm was brewing the question lingering looming in the the air was if Yorkie and kelly would have the strength to endure it!


	2. The Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seeds of doubt have been planted .Who will succumb when it bares its fruit

It was late afternoon or so Yorkie deduced because as her first order of business the night before she had made it a point to throw Kelly's alarm clock out of the window.

Kelly and Yorkie had finally managed to extricate themselves from the warm confines of their bed .when the decision was made by Yorkie that she would take a ride into town to buy some items at the Junipero Market so as to prepare a romantic dinner for the 2 of them that evening.

Yorkie wanted to surprise Kelly with the perfect dinner under the San Junipero moonlight yet for her plan to work she would have to keep her arrand a secret . 

The problem at that moment was not keeping her plan a secret but finding a way to take Kelly along without rousing her suspicion . 

Quickly Yorkie devised a story about wanting them to go into town because she had never done so in daylight .Though Kelly could think of many other Activities they could engage in indoors in privacy she could never say no to Yorkie. 

Those doe eyes had the ability to break the strongest of Kellys resolves.

With a pout Kelly aquiesced and she and Yorkie got into Yorkies convertible and drove into town.

San junipero was all a bustle with the locals and tourists alike walking, talking, and crowding every establishment as far as the eye could see.

As soon as they had found a place to park Kelly's attentions were caught by a local band playing at a cafe near the Tucker's club called Juniper .

Kelly was enthralled by the sights and the sounds so caught up that she did not notice that the small crowd around them had quickly doubled . 

As Kelly danced Yorkie used that opportunity to lose herself among the crowd and make her way to the Junipero market .Once there she rapidly moves along the isles with concise determination. 

As she mentally prepared the meal she gathered all the ingredients she felt would be needed and on her way out she bought a bottle of their best wine . 

Yorkie was proudly smiling at the fact that everything had gone according to plan as she placed the items carefully in the trunk of her convertible . 

When Yorkie closed the trunk redying to find Kelly she was met with the sly grin of Wes, Kellys jilted love interest.  
Wes non chalantly blurted ,  
" so I hear you and Kelly are ...  
together"  
to which yorkie responded simply,  
" yes....we are"

Wes had more than realized that he needed to show Kelly the errors of her ways in choosing Yorkie over him . 

Wes had opted for the divide and conquer tactic picking whom he assumed the weakest link to execute his plan.

 

"I'm happy you two found each other ..... Even though you don't seem to be her USUAL type" he stated with a smile . confused Yorkie responded " Her usual type?" To which Wes gladly elaborated by stating,"the male type". 

Yorkie wanted to respond but the words seemed caught in the throat. As much as she knew what Wes was attempting to do his words were Not all untrue .

Wes was by no accounts an evil man yet he felt that all was fair in love and war. 

 

He continued , " don't you think she'll tire eventually once the Honeymoon's over ?"

At that moment Kelly had made her way past the crowd and from a short distance she saw Wes and Yorkie talking. Just the idea of it made her uneasy but the mere sight of it made her blood boil. 

As Kelly Began to cross the street a car blocked her path forcing her to go around it .when she arrived where Yorkie was Wes was no longer there. 

When Kelly asked what Wes had wanted Yorkie just proceeded to deny Wes's presence choosing to play the role of confused amnesic who had no recollection of what Kelly was referring to.

Kelly could feel herself about to lose her temper when Yorkie out of nowhere leans forward and kisses Kelly on her now frowned lips and says with a smile ," come on stupid..let's go home"

Kelly was not in the least bit convinced of Yorkie's explanation but for now she would play along curious to see how this would play out.

As Yorkie and Kelly drove away a satisfied grin etched across Wes's face knowing his mission had been accomplished .

The seed of doubt had been planted now all he had to do was wait patiently until it bore fruit.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Yorkie's reluctance to admit their fears will be the catalyst that will set the plan to destroy San Junipero in motion

The drive home had seemed endless as Yorkie and kelly pulled up to their home.

If Yorkie had any doubts that Kelly was upset those doubts were confirmed immediately after kelly silently stepped out of the vehicle ,slammed the door with full force and promptly walked away. 

Yorkies first instinct was to race after kelly and attempt to quell her anger yet yorkie could not make herself do it.

Yorkie had longed so much for this happiness that she now shared with kelly she wanted nothing more than to remain in that bubble of love until the end of time.

Rather than face the hurdle that had presented itself yorkie opted to pretend it away.It would prove to be a mistake that in time she would regret making . 

For now Yorkie hoped preparing a romantic meal for two would help her hold on to the happiness she had finally found within kelly's arms.

This simple task would prove an arduous one as yorkie fumbled with the ingredients .

Yorkie was bent on making the perfect romantic dinner but it was proving difficult when all she had was memories of the few times she had physically been able to prepare a meal to guide her.

After having calmed herself down to a non screaming level Kelly began to make her way back home.

As Kelly approached the front steps, from the open window she could see a flustered yorkie trying her hardest to create the perfect fettuccine alfredo with shrimp. All while being assaulted by the barrage of firepower brought forth by her now browning white sauce, splattering on her denim jacket as her face turned as red as as her now overcooked shrimps in frustration.

At that moment a smile etched across Kelly’s face not at yorkies predicament but at how loving and thoughtful yorkie could be .

Kelly never ceased to be amazed at how new yorkie could make her days seem . 

The hope filled innocence with which yorkie viewed the world filled kelly withexcitement for everyday that would come by each other's side.

For Kelly an afterlife without Yorkie now seemed unfathomable. 

Hence ,the reason she was angered by the prospect of Wes having spoken with Yorkie. 

It was not jealousy ,but fear that moved her !

Kelly feared Wes would happily regale yorkie with sordid details of her meanderings through the Quagmire. 

Kelly feared shattering the image yorkie had of her and the love they shared.

Kelly tried to shake the thought from her mind as she took a deep breath and then made her way to help a now dissapointed Yorkie .

Kelly placed her hand on yorkie's shoulder which startled yorkie . 

Kelly then smiled reassuringly attempting to counter the tears she could see building in yorkies eyes.

"It's ok" Kelly stated. 

"No ...It's not!" Responded Yorkie as she avoided kelly moving in with arms open to embrace her.

Kelly then followed Yorkie outside where she quietly sat on the front steps contemplating Wes's words .

Kelly sat beside her and wrapped her arms around Yorkie before she had a chance to protest. As she leaned in and rested her head against the side of yorkies head and whispered soothingly,   
"don't be so hard on yourself" .

Yorkie closed her eyes and felt the sound of Kelly's voice engulf her in a feeling of a love so powerful it made her heart feel as if it burst were kelly to utter another word. 

Yorkie had not expected to fall this hard but she knew she had to stop herself before the inevitable came to be. 

Kelly stated reasurringly,   
" The same thing happened to Richard on our 10th anniversary... so it's no big deal"   
she then continued oblivious to her faux pas,   
" After it was all said and done Richard and I laughed about it ...you and I will laugh about this too Yorkie... So don't be so hard on yourself."

Kelly's heart was in the right place yet her words had cut through Yorkie like a knife .

 

Yorkie pushed Kelly's arms away and looked in her eyes with all her pain layed bare .Yet, Yorkie would not give her fears words she merely turned and walked away from Kelly . 

Yorkie then stepped into her convertible and drove away.

Kelly sat alone on those steps watching as yorkie's car disappeared in the distance and it was then ,only then that she realized the weight of her words .

Kelly stood up and her pride held her in place .

Kelly fought herself for emotional control not wanting to seem overwhelmed by her love for yorkie yet, she could no longer deny the extent of her feelings.

At that moment she decided she would place her pride to the side and would go after yorkie to tell her everything she needed to say but had kept from her. 

Kelly grabbed her car keys and jumped into her jeep with determined purpose. As she drove towards town she thought of all the things she would say .

Kelly only hoped that her words had not closed yorkies heart to the prospect of listening .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you bring some protection for the next chapter's because I started you off sweet but the next few chapters are a mind fuck just waiting to happen


End file.
